


Where the skies end

by EpiKatt



Series: The adventures of Time Lord Ianto and Jack. [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fix It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Lord Ianto Jones, Time Travel, coe fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: What if Ianto was a Time Lord?Children of Earth fix it.





	Where the skies end

**Author's Note:**

> Sup gamers. I wrote this in three consecutive days and I'm (mostly) proud of the result. I watched CoE and decided I must write a fix it because what they did to my boy was obscene. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Name from STARSETS new song, check them out)
> 
> [Unbeta'd]

Ianto gasps awake, back arching off the ground as the pain hit him. His hands were glowing a bright yellow and his eyes wouldn't focus. He can't remember the last time he regenerated; easily decades ago. Long before Lisa and Jack. He was dimly aware of the fact he was laying on a mortuary table in a dark room, probably a UNIT base shut down for the night. He must have been left for tomorrow. Another wave of pain singes his veins and he let's out a hoarse cry, voice rough from misuse and basically dying.

The poison must not react well with Time Lords to be acting like this still. This regeneration was going to be a tough one, though he'd rather like to keep this face. The glow gets brighter as does the pain, it has him whimpering and curling into a ball, reluctant to keep going. Eventually he works up the strength to slide off the table and stand on wobbly legs, finally letting the energy rush through him and out through his fingertips, leaving a burning trail of relief in its wake. Focusing as hard as he can on an image of his face, the feel of his current body, he directs the regeneration to keep this form. It takes up almost more energy than he has but it works, finally finishing and leaving him to collapse onto the ground with a faint sigh.

The ground is cold, he notes absently. He likes it. His eyes get heavier and he realizes something is off about this change but before he can take enough notice he's out cold on the ground.

**___**

Ianto comes to still on the ground in a dark room. He thinks for a few seconds before figuring out it's only been three hours. It is four a.m. He feels troubled by the fact that the realization wasn't immediate like it should be. His body feels heavier than it should be, but upon a quick check he knows it hasn't changed. Fatigue, then. His memories of the past four days suddenly comes back to him and he stiffens. The 456. The kids. Jack.  _ Jack.  _

"Fuck," He swears, scrambling to his feet weakly. Ianto almost always has a mental checklist but as of right now he only has one thing listed and it's just  **Jack.**

  
  


Limping toward the exit he tries to figure out what happened with the 456. He doesn't feel a significant change in the air around him so Jack must have found a way to save the children. He smiles slightly at that before grunting at the sharp pain in his chest. Frowning, he rubs his chest and keeps going.

The facility is mostly deserted, he guesses the only people here are a skeleton crew and a few guards at the important places. Leaving through the front door probably wasn't an option then. He swallows and keeps going, trying to find a lift up and to get to the proverbial back door.

It's twelve minutes of slow looking before he comes upon a functional lift and eagerly takes it up to the ground floor, tapping his foot impatiently while trying to ignore his slightly out of sync hearts and his numb fingers. 

He hurries out of the lift before it finishes opening and looks for his way out. Listening for footsteps he turns left and follows the winding passageway along. At one point he swears he hears voices but when he looks on the rooms around him there's no one. Just him then. He takes a right and grins tiredly when he sees the bright red exit sign and with no visible guards. Still, when he reaches it, he pushes it open carefully and looks around warily. When he's completely sure the coast is clear, he steps outside and jogs to the fence, climbing it with laboured breathing.

Once he scales it, he jumps down and immediately collapses on impact. He growls in frustration and quickly stands, taking off at a jog again down the dirt road and what is most likely toward Cardiff. It's a cool seventeen minutes before he reaches a turn and quickly follows it, gasping for breath. Another nine before he sees lights in the distance and four more before he finds a car and breaks into it. Honestly, they should put better security on the things. They're just  _ asking  _ for it to be taken.

He hotwires it with no problem and is soon taking off down the road, following the signs back into downtown Cardiff. He looks around warily and slows down a little, wondering where he'll find Jack.  _ Well, he thinks I'm dead. So where would he go to grieve?  _ Continuing to ponder over this while driving, he soon notices the lack of people in the streets.  _ Must be with their kids.. _

It's when he drives past the ruined remains of the Hub does he have two ideas of where Jack would be. Either his place, or Gwen's. Grimacing at the thought of him being at Gwen's, he presses down on the pedal and turns toward where his flat is. Ten minutes later and he's parked and getting out of the car, he takes a ragged breath when one of his hearts stops before starting again a few seconds later. First: talk to Jack. Second: sleep for the next three days because this regeneration didn't go all the way right and it  _ fucking hurt.  _

He stands up straight once it settles again (still out of sync, he notices) and starts a brisk walk. His apartment is on the third floor and usually he'd take the stairs, but he doesn't want to put his body under any more strain and clicks the button for the lift distractedly. Jack will probably think him an intruder, so he needs a way to convince him he isn't and relatively quickly. He's almost to the second floor when he comes up with one that has him grinning.

The door dings and he quickly steps out, taking broad steps to his door and digging his keys out from one of his pockets, but soon realizes the door is unlocked. With his suspicions confirmed, he pushes the door open and hesitantly walks inside, hoping not to be shot on sight.

The flat is silent, but with Jack that could mean anything. He slowly slips off his topcoat and hangs it up on the rack and notices a lack of the broad coat. He just assumes that means Jack is still wearing it. Padding into the living room he's suddenly grabbed and shoved roughly into a wall, gun pressed firmly against his temple and hears distinct ragged breathing behind him.

_ "What are you,"  _ Jack hisses insistently, jabbing the gun a bit harder that Ianto temporarily sees spots. 

"Ianto Jones. I work for Torchwood Three, previously at Torchwood One. My girlfriend was a cyberwoman and you're immortal. One time while playing naked hide and seek you hid in a cabinet somehow and it took me twenty minutes to find you," He growls out, trying to edge away from the gun nervously.

"How are you alive?" Jack demands, but does pull the gun away a little. 

"I er.. May not have been completely honest to you about being human," Ianto admits quietly.

There was a pause. "Alright. Then what are you?" He asks again.

"Well, you see I'm a uh. A Time Lord," He says, wincing.

Another pause. "You're shitting me."

"You can believe me when I say I'm not. Listen to my hearts," Ianto retorts.

Two fingers come up and rest just under his jaw in the side of his neck, feeling his pulse. Ianto can feel him stiffen and realization and relaxes marginally.

"See?" He asks softly.

"If you regenerated, why didn't it happen instantly and why don't you look different?" Jack questions, spinning Ianto around and leaving his hands on his shoulders.

Ianto shivers at a sudden rush of cold through him and knows he needs to lay down somewhere soon.

"To answer your first question.. The poison doesn't react well with Time Lords and it put my regeneration on pause for several hours before finally kickstarting while I was in the morgue. As for my face, well, I didn't want to change it. Wanted you to see the same man," Ianto explains quietly, bones feeling heavy and body sagging against the wall. The toll of the whole day plus his journey here finally hitting him.

"You're.. really my Ianto," Jack whispers, eyes wide in wonder before pulling the other man into a suffocating hug, squeezing as tightly as possibly and clinging to him desperately. Ianto clung back just as hard, deciding not to comment on the quiet sniffles coming from Jack.

Of course it's then when his legs give out and it's only from Jack catching him that he doesn't fall.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks quickly, fear in his voice. Ianto grits his teeth and grips Jack tightly, this time to keep up. "Take me to my room," He grounds out. The fact that Jack doesn't make an innuendo shows how serious he is.

A moment later he's being carefully placed onto his bed and the relief is faint but there. He lets out a quiet sigh and relaxes. Jack hovers anxiously beside him before Ianto beckons him beside himself.

"The poison is still fucking with me, so my regeneration was a bit botched. I need to rest for a few days, drink some coffee. I should be fine in less than a week," He explains tiredly, turning his head and burying it into Jack's shoulder.

"D'you want the coffee now?" Jack murmurs.

"No, wait until I wake up," He replies, easing closer, not even caring about his clothes. "What happened with the 456?" He eventually asks.

Ianto feels Jack stiffen instantly. He frowns and looks up at Jack. "I have a daughter and had a grandson. To get rid of the 456, I had to play a certain noise over a certain frequency and had to have a conduit through which to put it through. Of course, it had to be a child, and the only child nearby was my grandson. Within minutes he was burned out on the ground and I had my daughter screaming at me," He says emotionlessly, however the tears falling from his eyes displayed his true feelings over the matter. 

"Oh, Jack," Ianto breathes, leaning up and kissing him soundly, getting the faint taste of salt from his tears and choosing to ignore it. He soon pulls away and rests his forehead against Jack's. 

"I meant what I said, you know. I do love you," He murmurs.

Jack's expression turned pained. "You shouldn't," He says hoarsely.

Ianto's face softens and he strokes Jack's cheek gently. "Don't tell me how to feel," He says with a slight smile.

Jack gives him a weak smile in return, leaning into Ianto's touch. "I love you too," He whispers quietly. "I was too scared to say it.. before. I didn't want to believe you were gone."

"Well, I'm back. For a while yet. And I love you just as much as I deem fit, which is quite a lot, mind you," Ianto says, snorting quietly.

Jack grins and pulls Ianto closer and kisses him firmly, pouring all his love and adoration into it while Ianto does the same.

Ianto is the first one to pull away, breathless enough his respiratory bypass system kicked in and it wasn't all just because of the bloody  _ fantastic  _ kiss.

"I need to rest," Ianto murmurs, resting his head on Jack's chest and listening to his heartbeat absently.

"Can I ask some questions about you, before you drift off?" He implores softly. 

"Mhmm," He hums.

"How old are you then?"

"Three hundred and seven," He mutters.

"Pretty young for a Time Lord," Jack remarks.

"Just because you only know one and the fact that he is absolutely ancient doesn't mean that's true for all of us," Ianto huffs. "But in this case, you are correct," He amends testily.

Jack chuckles softly and rests his hand in Ianto's hair, running his fingers through the soft tufts gently.

"Mmm.. keep doing that," He groans, leaning up a little to chase the feeling.

Jack hums his agreement to continue and it's silent for a while. "How many times have you regenerated?"

"This is my third. I regenerated twice in my two hundreds," He replies, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Jack's shirt. "Aren't you uncomfortable in all those clothes?"

"Aren't you?" Jack retorts.

"Good point. Let's undress, I don't want to sleep for several days in these," Ianto says dryly, looking down at his clothes distastefully.

The two of them lazily shuck off their clothes down to their underwear in the bed before crawling back under the covers and resuming their precious position. Ianto was finding it hard to stay away and the warmth of Jack's body and the sound of his heart were lulling him to sleep.

"Do I look wrong, to you?" Jack asks quietly.

"Of course not. Different, sure, but never wrong. You're the most right thing I know," Ianto mumbles, hand reaching up to hold Jack's free one. The other man smiles faintly and tightens his grip on Ianto's hair briefly before going back to scratching at his scalp.

"Love you," Ianto sighs, scooting just slightly closer.

"Love you too," Jack murmurs, settling back.

It isn't much longer before Ianto is fast asleep, drooling slightly on Jack's chest.

**___**

It's almost four days later that Ianto feels more like himself. Where his hearts are in rhythm and his body doesn't feel like he's constantly on edge. 

It's also four days before he realizes Gwen is still around whereas the Hub wasn't so lucky.

Ianto walks up to Jack while the other man is fixing them some form of sandwich and wraps his arms around Jack's waist smugly. "Wanna go off-planet?" He whispers into his ear.

Jack hums thoughtfully. "I could probably call a few people, if you'd like."

"Jack, sweetheart, my love. I'm a Time Lord," Ianto says slowly, ignoring Jack's baffled look. "I have my own TARDIS! A few models newer than the Doctor's even. We could leave tomorrow and come back at any point, you know."

Jack nods against Ianto's shoulder and puts together the last sandwich, handing one to Ianto carefully. He accepts it gratefully and scarfs it down, hungry after a very… eventful night, you could say.

"Sure, let's head off somewhere," Jack finally says, swallowing the rest of his food.

"Alright. Start packing."

**___**

Ianto stood grinning at his control panel, Jack on the other side grinning right back. They were currently hurtling through space and toward anywhere the TARDIS took them. It didn't matter. They'd make it anywhere, anywhen, and with anyone. Though they would prefer it with each other.

They would tell the Doctor Ianto was a Time Lord.

Eventually. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave me a kudos so I can get that bread, yknow? Ya girl is hungry.


End file.
